Slumber Party
by MusoukaS
Summary: 05. Many days, weeks, or perhaps even months, after the Halloween Party and he wants Kakashi to join him into going to Naruto's birthday party. But Kakashi doesn't like parties - at all. How will he persuade Kakashi?
1. Stick figures

**Chapter one – Stick figures.**

Imagine that you have to do something completely against your will, but you háve to do it, you just have to. Simply because otherwise, you know that they would try to get even with you in the middle of the night by drawing stick figures and such onto your face with sharpies ánd permanent markers.

Now, thát wasn't the delightful foresight Kakashi had been anticipating for. Oh, no – Kakashi was prudence, well aware of what was going to happen if he didn't show up, if he declined Naruto's invitation, that was. Kakashi had always been more of a careful man, one that wouldn't look over his shoulder to see if someone had taken a *special* interest in him, but one that knew what kind of danger lied ahead of him and knew damn right in what he would get himself into.

The 31th of October, known as Halloween to many, had been approaching the somewhat innocent citizens of Konohagakure as a sudden envious, dark and rainy cloud that appeared on a sunny and warm day with not a single cloud in the broad horizon. Children, mainly those who were still attending the Academy, would dress up as varies of things, such as certain TV-show characters or cartoon figures. The more mature ones would either go to or have their own parties amongst themselves. Uzumaki Naruto, the number one surprising Ninja, was no exception.

He, together with his teammates, were going to give a party on that very same, yet faithful day. More specifically, a _pajama _party, a snoozer, a sleepover – something that would never cross a 29 year old's mind to even participate!

Especially, oh especially, if your name was Hatake Kakashi, known by his friends for his utter and utmost disgust towards parties in general ,may it be a birthday party or some 'drink-until-you-drop' party. He never, and I mean never, seemed bothered to do his hair, refresh his clothes and genuinely come for the sake of it being a party. He simply, yet politely, thanked the inviter, but refused to go.

However, his luck ran dry and Naruto had indeed invited Kakashi along the way. And this time, it had been different. Naruto and Sakura had threatened him to no point. Every time that he wasn't training with the two youngsters, they would casually show up in front of him and held whatever they could get their hands on hostage, obviously, the main hostage would be his precious and beloved novel, and held it against him, threatening him to do whatever they liked and/or wished. Sometimes, on rare occasions, they would even wake him up in the middle of the night by making extremely loud noises concerning a certain pan and a spoon.

This was exactly why Kakashi had done so, unlikely and unusual, much for his two little students. He couldn't whoop their asses for it, he couldn't kill them for it. And even though he was one of the most skilled Ninja's in the whole world, he couldn't do jack, simply because they were oh-so darn cute when asking, bashing their eyelashes with those big green, and blue orbs watching him adoringly and all. And, oh yes, it was against the rules to kill one's student.

So, when the dreaded time came, the decision had been left to his complete and own discretion, however, a real decision had never been an option nor choice.

He was stuck. Stuck between two options. Either he wouldn't go and face the following consequences, or he would go and deal with whatever was going on there. Seeing as he was in no mood to walk around and in Konoha with sharpie figures and such on his mask, forehead protector and the visible remains of his face, Kakashi had picked the latter one for the lack of better judgment.

How bad could it be, he wondered.

* * *

A/N:

Can you picture Kakashi saying something along the lines, '' Oh, we should totally do each other's nails, Sakura, girl, get your butt here! I want a beauty mask!''. Ha ha!

I wanted to make a One-Shot at first, but decided to have this little and small introduction beforehand. It just.. makes it a lot better, I think. Will update tonight or tomorrow, I'm not sure, it really depends.

I will explain later on, with the last chapter [I'm not sure which one that will be], as to how I got the idea [if you're wondering, of course] and why the hell I'm writing this. Hmm'kay? [I should stop watching South Park]xD

Naruto still is a property of © Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Could you be even more wrong?

**Chapter two – Could you be even more wrong?**

He couldn't have been more wrong than that – even when he had been wrong for a first time.

It had been a complete nightmare, really. Kakashi hadn't particularly felt at home ever since he arrived there, and the feeling still remained, even with the time passing by on a very, very, slow pace.

In time, Kakashi would find out that there were certain games that one must participate in, or else get his ass whooped by a certain pink-haired lady. And even though it sounded rather tempting to him, he had planned to leave there without any injures or bruises.

How little did he know that he was actually going to get in so much trouble?

At first, the evening had been rather pleasant, not pleasant as in 'I'm-having-the-best-time-of-my-life' pleasant, just… pleasant. He didn't really like it, but didn't particularly mind it either.

It had been slightly innocent, really. When all the invited ones had arrived, team 7 had decided to start with a rather romance, more or less pornographic in Kakashi's book, movie while enjoying the delicious, sweet yet salty taste of popcorn. He had to admit that he had been enjoying himself during this, he even had so during the time they started to tell horror stories.

Quite frankly, it had humored him how Naruto had tried to spook and scare every single person in the room - it being all in vain, of course. However, when the turns shifted and it was finally Tenzo's turn to try and scare the invited ones shitless…well, he did a pretty good job.

He immediately started with his ghostly story, and when it reached it's climax, of course – all were hungrily waiting for more in slight anticipation, Tenzo suddenly flickered a flashlight on, aimed it onto his face and showed his famous ghoul expression.

Practically everyone screamed in horror and fear, whilst soaking their pants. Everyone except a certain Hatake Kakashi, that is. Kakashi had seen it all coming, had known what was about to happen next, and it still had been tremendous fun to him. He had been prepared and actually laughed his butt off, rolling all over the floor as he watched them jump up, scream and some even hid behind certain furniture.

From that wonderful event, things would be going downhill for him.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the gossiping concerning the newest rumors – sure, who wouldn't like seeing dear ol' Genma wearing a low skirt, dancing and holding something in his hand to portray a microphone whilst singing? – but when the subject had abruptly changed into a more darker one, into something he didn't really like.. such as himself, and at that exact moment, he wanted hide his face from the public eye.

Questions such as why he always read that perverted book of his –especially in public, or what was underneath his mask – obviously, his face, nonetheless-, or what he preferred – women or men, or perhaps even both-, or how many times he did a number on himself, and – the worst of all, what sex position was his utmost favorite, had been asked and immediately, Kakashi's joyful mood had sunk to the ground and changed, immensely.

From that moment on, he wanted to get the hell out of there, fast - before he would be placed into more embarrassing situations such as this one.

… he couldn't be more wrong than that.

However, Sakura had been secretly watching him, holding him strictly into her sight, simply because she knew he would try to sneak out of there as soon as possible when things got too heated for him and his likings. Quite frankly, when he was trying to make his way out of there, for some strange reason he couldn't wrap his mind around, he had caught her eye and she had grabbed him forcefully in the neck, pushing him down and ever so dominantly against the floor with that amazing strength of hers.

As Kakashi was forced into submission, Sakura sat onto his back and it had cracked in response, clearly showing that he, himself, wasn't so young and bendy anymore. She had then threatened him to no end, frightening her old, poor and defenseless sensei.

So, Kakashi had decided to stick around and bite through the sour apple, putting up with the humiliation and embarrassment just a little longer.

He thought it would be rather easy and that he could pull it off, after all – he was the feared Copy Ninja, right?

And once again, he had been wrong.

The pillow fight had been next, and apparently, to make sure he would pay for his actions earlier, Sakura and Naruto had made sure that everyone knew that Kakashi was the main target – well, prey would be the right use of terms.

You might think that Kakashi feared the men, and that they were the worst group, but the men hadn't really been much of a bother to Kakashi. He could easily defend himself and fight them off. This was most likely because they could feel his pain, and wouldn't like to be in his position. So, they didn't give him a hard time.

However, the women were the ones he feared. Aside from Sakura's immense and powerful strength, they didn't posses a lot of strength – at all. Oh no, it was all mentally and manipulation. Ánd, when women decided to fight physically, they fight mean - using their nails to dig, and penetrate deeply into his oh-so precious skin.

From that moment on, Kakashi's opinion about women had entirely changed. They weren't the weaker sex – heck, no!

They were the spawn of Satan himself, real bitches if, and whén, needed.

Lucikly, Sakura had felt sorry for her poor and beaten-up teacher and had decided to put her bitch-self aside, and took care of the mentally-weakened and severely-injured man.

Just when he thought that the worst thing had been over, that it had passed and that he had indeed survived it's deadly challenges and tasks, it really hadn't.

Actually, it had yet to come… oh yes, the feared 'spin the bottle' game.

Reluctantly, Kakashi had sat down and participated.

Every time that damn bottle would spin, his single-visible eye would widen in fear, it's stare would never leave or let go off of the previously said, and cursed, bottle.

No, not until he was certain that he was not going to be picked, that he wasn't it's outcome and its prey. His heart skipped beats and started to pound heavily into his chest every time that doomed bottle spun, and spun. Every time that dreadful bottle stopped with it's teasing and spinning, and it turned out that Kakashi wasn't it's victim, a heavy sigh escaped from his throat in relief.

This happened every time when faith had decided to pick a different person than him, someone else, some other lame dude – anyone was better in his eyes. Of course, until the bottle suddenly stopped spinning, his heart throbbed dangerously and made it's way towards his throat, a big, solid lump forming there as he held his breath, his eye widened.

It had stopped and pointed rather directly at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:  
I know, I know - this chapter is somewhat lame and not very detailed. I had to put all those games into one chapter to get where I wanted to be, lol.

My thanks goes out to a friend of mine for helping mez!

Aside from all zhe amazingness of this chapter -coughs-, put your brains active and wonder who's this mysterious spinner! I'd love to hear who you think it would be!


	3. Why

**Chapter three – Why?**

His heart started to beat dangerously as a lump found it's way to his throat. His mouth had opened in response and his lips were moving ever so slightly, but no words ever came from it. He was stunned, amazed, frozen to the ground, baffled.

Out of all the people that were present at the slumber party that very exact moment, out of all those people who could've spun that bottle and it outcome would conveniently be Kakashi, out of all those people, it had to be hím.

Why?

Why had been the only thing that had crossed his mind, nothing else, just that – nothing more, nothing less.

Why did God made him suffer so much? Why did God have to torment him like this? Why couldn't someone else have spun that freaking bottle? Why did hé have to be it's outcome? Why not someone else? Why, out of all these people, had he spun it? Why was he the one who drew Kakashi?

Why?

Why was he freaking out about this? And why was he feeling strange all of the sudden?

It was as if a black hole had sucked him, and him alone, into nothingness, into oblivion, into darkness. The very same darkness that surrounded him, held him company as his mind spaced and blacked out, clearly forgetting why he was making such a big fuss out of this in the first place.

His breathing suddenly became shallow, almost rapid and heavy. He had trouble breathing, trouble with getting enough air in his lungs, in fact, he was fighting, struggling to take proper breaths. Hyperventilation soon kicked in and made it even more difficult, and impossible, for him to breath. He wanted to, he wanted to breath, he wanted to breath as if his life depended on it, but couldn't…

His vision started to become blurry and it increased as time slowly, and painfully, passed by. He fell forwards, but prevented himself from falling completely onto the wooden floor just in time by placing his hands before him and resting his weight upon them.

He felt sick to his stomach as his surroundings and their noise suddenly started to decrease and fade away, almost as if they were either whispering or being silent as they let him alone, fighting bitterly against his destiny. He didn't even notice several people running towards his direction, including Naruto, Sakura ánd him, to offer a helping hand.

But they were too late. By the time they had finally reached Kakashi, Kakashi had already collapsed to the ground and fainted, his mind completely absorbed by utterly nothing, emptiness, a void.

Utter darkness, it was utter darkness that surrounded him now.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When he slowly regained his consciousness, Kakashi's eyes were immediately fixated with hís. His beautiful orbs pierced through his as their gazes locked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:  
Short chapter is short.

Do I like messing with you people or not?! xD

Who is this mysterious studdddddd Kakashi has a crush on? Who is he, really?

Tried to write a little bit angsty/drama.. see, I'm changing my style! -points-. Hope I succeeded to get there... somewhere close.. ish. I love how I wrote certain things here, I'm not so sure why…

Next chapter will be the last chapter, I swear.. really~!

Why do I always change my ideas when writing a story in chapters? Hmm, must be on a [good] roll, I think.


	4. Hím

**Chapter four – Hím.**

A blush appeared onto his cheeks as the man_, _who was conveniently hovering above him and it resulted into the fact that Kakashi became even more nervous than he already was, continuously stared into Kakashi's own pair of eyes. It was as if he was piercing through Kakashi's soul with those godly and amazing eyes of his and knew, knew deep within that he had a certain, well-hidden affection towards none other than hím.

But when Kakashi regained full conscious again, he quickly noticed that the man, who was still awkwardly hovering above him, was in fact Raido.

'' Kakashi-san, are you all right?'', he asked worriedly, his eyebrows knotted.

Kakashi let out a heavy-hearted sigh of relief. He felt a sudden wave of peace and calmness collide all over him. He was more than happy that it hadn't been hím and grinned rather joyful in response, '' Couldn't be better, Raido''.

Raido sat back and eventually got back onto his feet. He even offered Kakashi one of his hands to help him get up, but Kakashi gently waved it away as he politely thanked him.

Kakashi was now finally able to sit straight up. When he looked up in front of him, he noticed that hé had been watching him - carefully, worriedly, staring intensely at him from a far, as if he had been doing so the whole time – and knowing him, he probably had. He seemed tense, very tense.

Kakashi looked at him from across the room, a blush appearing onto his cheeks as the man kept staring so immensely at him, so… penetrating. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if something had been wrong. He could see how the man bit hard onto his lower lip. He watched how he had trouble with unlocking their gazes and how he lowered his head to stare at the oh-so intriguing carpet. The sudden change had made Kakashi more than curious. His hands were trembling, though – they still needed to kiss, for the sake of the game, or perhaps, Kakashi hoped cheerfully, all had forgotten about it?

'' Kakashi-sensei!'', someone suddenly shouted loudly into his ear as he received a hard punch onto the upper arm. The man before him and he, himself, immediately looked up at the furious young lady, whom casually and innocently sat beside Kakashi. Kakashi immediately grabbed his arm as he muttered a faint, 'Ouch. '

''What was that for?'', Kakashi all of the sudden blurted out – even though it seemed more calm than someone usually should be so in these kind of situations.

'' I was asking you how you felt, but you were obviously too caught up in your perverted fantasy-dreams to even notice''.

Sakura pouted adoringly, however, Kakashi didn't seem to notice, because he already had turned his head round and had been staring longingly into hís eyes again. The blush increased and started to spread all over his cheeks.

He cleared his throat a few times, noticing how the man before him suddenly had taken an interest – surprisingly in him.

'' They, ehr, aren't perverted'', Kakashi noted, his voice cracking ever so slightly as he changed his head to the side and made sure he was directing it at Sakura. However, he wasn't - not exactly, because he had never left his eyes off of hím.

He kept staring back at hím, feeling how hot his cheeks suddenly became. Quite frankly, aside from the suddenly heat rising within him, he had started to feel quite funny, Goose Bumps had appeared all over, and onto his arms and butterflies were crawling in his stomach.

There was no escaping it, not now, not ever.

He was in love – had fallen in love – with him, out of all people it could've been, it had been hím.

All of the sudden, someone started to yank at Kakashi's ear and pulled him downwards so Sakura could make it all the more clear to him, '' Damn you, Ka'shi-sensei.. how the hell are you feeling?!''

Kakashi eyes immediately widened in response as he felt how his heartbeat started to throb in his ear, '' I'm… f-fine..peachy.. couldn't be better?''

'' Good! Now…,'' Sakura let go of his ear and focused her attention to the rest of the group, '' Shall we get back to the game?''

Kakashi swallowed hard, apparently shé would made sure that no one would forget about it.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

He didn't know how it had happened, really. When Sakura had asked everyone to get back and play the game again, Kakashi had hoped that everyone would be more interested in his health instead of him taking his mask off.

He had been wrong, wrong again for what could've been for the millionth time this evening.

So, there he was, on his knees, practically crawling towards the centre of the circle to meet his destiny and get kissed by hím.

Kakashi swallowed hard, fighting back the enormous lump that started to form in his throat. It wasn't as if he was doing this reluctantly, no, but it seemed to him that this was neither the place nor the time to be doing such an intimate thing with someone you happen to be in love with. And only God knew if he felt the same thing back.

The two men had now reached the circle and Kakashi's crush had been shyly grinning as a reddish-colored blush had started to appear on his cheeks. Hearts were beating in their throats as the crowd started to cheer them on, making it more difficult for the two.

However, his opponent leaned in and soon, Kakashi followed his example, their lips pressing softly against each other's.

------------------------------

A/N:

Sucky chapter does suck, doesn't it? Gaah, I can't help it.. it's boring and slow as hell D: - I don't like it AT ALL - aside from Sakura's awesome butchering, of course.

I know, I'm a bitch for not telling you who he is.. yet AGAIN. I promise you, it will be revealed in the next chapter... it will be posted after this one [for some reason, I prefer writing the end first, and this one suddenly popped into my head while writing this chapter.. to make up for this sucky one, sorta say?]

Thanks goes out to mah awesome friendz again for randomly mentioning a name I could use [I needed it pronto, lol xD]


	5. Make me

**Chapter 5 – Make me.**

'' I'm NOT going, ''Kakashi protested as he sat back onto the sofa with a loud thud, resting one of his arms on it's smooth surface, '' You can't possibly make me go!''.

Kakashi pouted bitterly as he shook his head, muttering to himself,'' Nope, I'm not going, you can't make me''.

All of the sudden, a gentle face appeared before Kakashi's, it being only mere inches away from his companion's. The man before him smiled ever so politely and warm-heartedly that it made Kakashi's own heart melt.

''Well, you don't háve to go..it's not that I would force you into going'', the man said ever so delicately, whilst the tone of his voice remained calm and soft.

''Good!'', Kakashi blurted out, eyebrows furiously knotted as he trailed his stare off to somewhere else beside those deep, and beautiful brown orbs, and he would often find himself getting lost and absorbed into those chocolate-brown orbs.

But he really didn't feel like going.

''But just so you know, you'll be breaking poor Naruto's heart if you won't show up on his birthday party'', a husky, yet flirting voice spoke just beside Kakashi's ear.

Really. He would be thé old fart between those youngsters, he didn't want, he didn't nééd it.

So he had to be strong and fight bitterly against those lustful and devouring eyes, now was no time for being weak and cave in.

''So? He knows in advance that I won't show up anyways, old habits die young'', Kakashi stammered, shrugging as his eyes travelled all across the room to find something that would distract him, to find something that would get his attention, so it would prevent him from getting trapped by that luscious, yet seductive man.

His grip on the sofa tightened when the brown-haired man had leaned back and had started to glare directly into Kakashi's eyes, it was as if they were pleading, no – begging him to come with him.

The man sure knew how to win him over, but he couldn't.. he mustn't!

''Well, if you're certain about that, I guess it can't be helped'', the man said, sighing as he lifted his hands up in utter defeat.

Kakashi nodded, shutting his eyes ever so lightly in agreement for a few seconds, ''Damn right 'Ruka ''.

However, when Kakashi had opened his eyes again, the teacher before him had been grinning, whether it might've been sensual or completely mischievous, Kakashi wasn't quite sure about it, but it díd gave him voluptuous thoughts, and mind you, normally - Kakashi's thoughts weren't exactly very mild, either.

The younger man invaded the Copy Ninja's personal space as a hungry predator - slowly, teasing, as he moved and approached his lover in sensual ways only he could. Kakashi, confound and dumbstruck, only raised his eyebrow in response, clearly more than anticipating to see what was about to take place.

Iruka finally leaned in and brushed his lips ever so slightly and lightly against his partner's, Kakashi immediately opened his mouth in response and Iruka's tongue dipped inside. But when Kakashi's tongue almost reached and touched Iruka's, Iruka retrieved his and leaned backwards, cradling Kakashi's lap as he grinned smugly.

''So, well-endowed man, you still don't want to come?'', the man said as he teasingly started to rock his hips back and forth.

''Maah, 'Ruka'' a primitive groan escaped Kakashi's throat, '' That party is starting to sound more and more appealing by the second''.

''Thought so''.

Fin.

----------------------------

A/N:

I hope you all realize that this occurs many days, weeks, perhaps even months [I forgot when it's Naruto's b-day D: ] after the Halloween party.

It's finished, finally - I have no moarz KakaIru in store! Oh shit, wait.. I do.. just 1, 1!.. Anyways..

The whole Slumber Party idea was based off my sister and I sleeping in one bed after watching the most scary movie EVER. Never EVER make me watch a movie that involves ghosts, murder and horror. Just don't - I will jizz in mah pants. And Chihuahua's are pretty funny in bed..

I hope you all liked the whole package.. aren't you proud of me? I wrote KakaIru! It's not sneakily KakaTen, it's not KakaIbiki, it's IruKaka!

Up next, a story for one of someone over at DA and a special surprise. Catch y'all later, I'd love to hear what you think of this story :D!

p.s. Phil Collins is awesome.


End file.
